Dark Forest/Archive 1
Owned by 4pinkbear! To join, leave info on talkpage and WAIT for 4pinkbear's approval! Current Members Nightfrost - Grey Scarred Tabby she-cat. (Xain1138) Wolfface - Scarred, Dark brown tom- with dull blue eyes, fluffy fur, Fluffy fur on Tuft, Hungry for revenge, Can change the emotions of others to his amusement, likes to cause chaos, evil. one of Swampclaw's companions (Xain1138) Shredfeather - Dark-creamy-blue she-cat with a torn ear, evil, ambitous, stops at nothing to get what she wants, minipulative. One of Swampclaw's companions. (Xain1138) Swampclaw - large dark gray tabby Tom, he tricks kits into gorges, murdered cats ps SnowClan in revenge for killing his mate, Honeyleaf, His companions are: Shredfeather, and Wolfface. (Xain1138) Antpelt - Muscular tawny-brown tom with amber eyes and a black ear. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Dawningsnow - Pale cream she-cat with pale sky-blue eyes. Died falling off a cliff. (4pinkbear) Shadyflight - Silky-furred, slender dark grey she-cat with one long, narrow black stripe running down her back, dark cream stripes, sky-blue, yellow, green, and pink patches that have an eerie glow, and dark blue-amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Snowgaze- Ghostly white she-cat with unusual white eyes with faded black pupils, sparkling fur, a brighter muzzle, tail, and legs, a pale gray glow, and long, beautiful fur like silk. (4pinkbear) Dimfeather- Black she-cat with long, silky fur, very hard to see dark grey spots on her forehead, with one brown eye and one pale yellow eye. (4pinkbear) Hollyleaf - Black she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long, fluffy tail. Died attempting to murder Lionblaze and Jayfeather, but failed. (4pinkbear) Darkenedfish - Black tom with shiny fur, a scale-like gray tabby pattern on his fur and green-yellow eyes. Died after he got Flametail's body up onto the ice, but was so weak after doing so that he just died.. (4pinkbear) Crowfeather - smoky grey, almost black, tom with blue eyes. Died attempting to murder Leafpool. (4pinkbear) Mousescar - Pale gray and brown she-cat with gleaming dark grey eyes. Icefeather's sister. Reason of death is unknown. (4pinkbear) Grayslither - Pale silver she-cat with grey paws and bright blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Heatherleap - Pale brown she-cat with dark amber-brown eyes. (4pinkbear) Crookedshadow - Pale brown tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly, a dark brown tail-tip, a black muzzle, and pale yellow eyes. Murdered by a furious Flamestar. (4pinkbear) Icestorm - Slender, large, strong, beautiful, fluffy, broad-shouldered, silky-furred, elegant, powerful, long-legged, menacing, yet kind, white tabby she-cat with silver chest, paws, and muzzle, a long, feathery tail, and wise, glowing, knowing, and fierce, frosty-blue eyes rimmed in black fur, with a ring of silver around the pupil. Killed by Birchtree in her dreams, and is sentenced to be in the Dark Forest half the year and in StarClan the other half of the year because of Marshface's murder. (Leia) Firepelt - Skinny, slender, strong, muscular, handsome, sleek, dark, flame-colored, broad-shouldered, long-legged, short-haired, ginger tom with a torn ear, three scars through one eye, multiple other battle scars, and large, dark, and menacing, emerald-green eyes rimmed in brown fur. Killed by Mistfang in his dreams, and is sentenced to be in the Dark Forest half the year and StarClan the other half of the year because of Marshface's murder, Icestorm's mate. (Leia) Jayheart - Skinny, yet muscular, cold-hearted, cynical, smart, devious, haughty, evil, small dark gray tabby tom with long, tangled fur, a single white paw, and big, cold, and intense blue eyes that seem to suck all warmth away. Killed by Burrstar because he was attacking her son, Morningclaw. (Elorisa). Sharpenedtooth - Little red she-cat with one cream paw. Killed in the Great Battle by her own daughter, Rosefire. (4pinkbear) Stormclaw - Big, muscular, sleek, pure, devious, pessimistic, depressed, lonely, sad, tortured, stoic, slightly insane, gentle when approached, long-legged, long-furred black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, one blind eye from it being impaled by a rock as a kit, and pale, intense, and icy, firey, glowing amber eyes that show hidden sadness and insanity. Not entirely evil. Killed by Tigerfur, Brackenfoot, and Axel, to avenge Brindlewing and Mincemeat's deaths. (Elorisa) Foxstar - Dark red tom with cold amber eyes. Killed in the Greatest Battle by Bluewing, Icefeather, and Ironstar. (4pinkbear) Crispinheart - Ginger tom the color of falling autumn leaves. Killed by a rogue she-cat that he attempted to mate with. (Mist) Darkflame - Black tom. (4pinkbear) Gingerclaw - Slender, mischevous, long-haired, aggressive, arrogant, cynical, fluffy, muscular, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, thick-pelted, dark, flame-colored, easily angered, temperamental, a perfectionist, obsessive, protective, cold, sadistic, battle-hungry, bloodthirsty, ginger tom with fluffier yellowish-ginger paws, like sparks, a broad, flat face, multiple scars criss-crossing his soft, ruffled pelt, a bare patch of fur on his back, long, sharp, barbed claws, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, one of them torn very badly, and wild, sharp, fiery, icy, large, brilliant, intelligent, observant amber-orange eyes that emanate an air of cyncism. Killed by Keimeiflight in the Darkfire battle; Hakuryuuleap's brother. (Leia) Razorstrike - Battle-scarred, stocky, long-limbed, muscular, cruel, uninterested, mean, mischievous, broad-shouldered, long-haired, pure, callous, cold, cruel, yet peaceful toward apprentice-mentor fights, obsessive, bloodthirsty, battle-hungry, silver tom with a barely-visible black stripe on his back, long, silky, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, flowing, plumy tail, and intense, cold, mischievous, cruel, sharp, icy, intelligent, observant, mean, silver eyes. Killed when he attempted to unleash foxes onto early DawnClan. (Leia) Silvermask - White tom with silver stripes all over his face and blue eyes. Terrorized SolClan in the past. (Phoenix) Blackspark - Black tom with black fur hanging down over one eye, blizzard blue eyes and long, sharp claws. Died killing another Clan. Terrorizing AlchemyClan. (Phoenix) Bronzefire - Ginger tom with bronze eyes. Another cat who terrorized TimeClan in the past. (Phoenix) Windstep - Handsome, aggressive, possesive and overprotective of his daughter, strong, dark tortoiseshell tom with white paws, underbelly, chest, and tail tip, long legs, and neon red eyes. Shortstar and Hopesplash of IrisClan's father. Formerly Violetdapple(now Vi, a kittypet)'s mate. Got killed by a monster. (Leia) Deadtail - Reddish-brown tabby tom with reddish-ginger tabby, white, and black splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt, a tail that is motionless and jagged, and fiery orange eyes. Isn't that evil anymore, and regrets what he did while he was living. (Leia) Sedgefoot - Pale brown tom with green-brown paws and neon green eyes. (Leia) Shatteredscar - Battle scarred, dark silver tabby tom with mottled dark gray tabby splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt and watery blue eyes. Violetmist's mate. Mallowkit's father. (aspen) Violetmist - Dark purplish-silver tabby she-cat with cream tabby and white splotches scattered randomly through out her pelt, and dark violet-pink eyes. Shatteredscar's mate. Mallowkit's mother. Dragged here when Shatteredscar died. (Leia) Mallowkit - Dark silver tabby she-cat with purple-silver tabby, cream tabby and white splotches scattered randomly through out her pelt and watery blue-purple eyes. Violetmist and Shatteredscar's daughter. (Aspen) Ashclaw - Mottled dark gray tom with mottled dark, smoky gray, almost black and black splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt and ice blue eyes. (Aspen) Former Dark Forest Members Comettail - Muscular black and white tom with long, tufty, usually dirty fur with ginger tips, a long, even fluffier tail that seems to glow, and bright, yet calm, ice-blue eyes that emanate streams of silver fire. Was manipulated into a spatial vaccum by Dusktime in the Darkfire battle. (Elorisa) Irisshade - Slender, beautiful, mysterious dark gray she-cat with white paws, a bit on her nose, ears, tail-tip, underbelly, muzzle and chest, a long, silky, feathery tail, large, muscular paws, long claws, with knowing, evil-looking, ice-blue eyes. Killed by Morningclaw because she threatened his mate, Bluecloud. Killed again by Zoey in the Darkfire battle. (Elorisa) Mistfang - Evil, long-furred, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, silky-furred, elegant, menacing, taunting, beautiful, pure white she-cat with multiple scars, a shredded ear, the tip of her other ear black, long claws, very long, silky, soft, thick fur that appears to be wet, and almond-shaped, slanted, frightening, intense, cold, evil-looking light blue eyes. Died after Peachblossom sliced her neck open. Killed again by Tigerheart and Softheart in the Darkfire battle. (Dove) Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby tom with a thick pelt, a large nick, V-shaped, in his left ear, small black flecks on his right hind paw, and dark, shiny, intense amber eyes. Died after Tigerstar killed him in his dreams. Was taken to StarClan by Bramblethorn. (Dove) Brambleclaw - Big, muscular, long-legged, thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders, long, curved claws, and gleaming, slightly menacing, and cold amber eyes. Died attempting to murder Squirrelflight, but was quickly killed by Firestar to save her. Killed again by Lightningheart in the Darkfire battle. (Dove) Sorceress - Slender, beautiful, muscular, broad-shouldered, delicate, long-furred dark gray she-cat with very faint silver streaks in her fur, bright green, bright blue, hot pink, bright purple, bright ginger, and bright red patches, small, gentle, delicate aqua-colored paws with a very faint, glowing, aqua-colored mist around them, a thick, soft pelt, long, glinting, dark, shiny aqua-colored claws, white-tipped ears, and large, fiery, glowing, solid dark aqua-colored eyes that seem to emanate streams of fiery, light aqua-colored fire coming from them. Killed by Mistfang and Birchtree in her dreams. Taken to StarClan with her kits with Flowerstar's help.(Dove) Mintdream - Delicate, slender, long-furred, daring, strikingly beautiful silver she-cat with ice-blue paws, an aqua underbelly and muzzle, dark gray ears, and brilliant, bright, and glowing aqua-violet eyes. Taken to ShardClan with her mother and siblings with Flowerstar's help. (Dove) Blossom - Beautiful, stunning, delicate, sleek-furred, pale purple, cream, and pink patched she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred green tail, a silvery-gray muzzle, and pretty, sharp, and faded light blue eyes. Taken to ShardClan with her mother and siblings with Flowerstar's help. (Dove) Topaz - Slender, muscular, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered, dark yellowish-ginger tabby tom with lighter stripes, a white flash on his forehead, and dark, shiny, and fierce amber eyes. Taken to ShardClan with her mother and siblings with Flowerstar's help. (Dove) Phoenix - Muscular, long-legged, long-furred, broad-shouldered, fire-ginger she-cat with a long, feathery tail, soft, textured fur like feathers, and deep, calm, and brilliant emerald-green eyes. Taken to ShardClan with her mother and siblings with Flowerstar's help. (Dove) Timber - Big, muscular, long-furred, stocky dark brown tom with long legs, broad-shoulders, long-claws, long fangs, black paws, and big, soft, and warm amber-brown eyes. Taken to ShardClan with her mother and siblings with Flowerstar's help. (Dove) Ivyfrost - Large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a slight greenish tint to his fur, small white paws, a bit of silver on his nose, tail-tip, and chest, with cold, calm, and frosty green eyes, that seem to emanate pale streams of white fire that chill most cats hearts. Killed by Irisshade in a dream, but he is truly not evil, but loves Irisshade so he stayed. Taken to StarClan with Dreamcatcher's help. (Elorisa) Nebulacloud - Lithe, small, delicate soft-furred white she-cat with flecks and speckles of gold, silver, black, gray, ginger, pinky-gray, blue-gray, and even some unknown shades, brown paws, and fluffy fur with big, glowing bright yellow eyes. Taken to BladeClan with Dreamcatcher's help. (Elorisa) Allocthonousheart - Small, slender, lithe, soft-furred, delicate black, white, and very dark mottled gray she-cat with a small star-shaped white flash around her eye, a thick, bushy, fox-like tail, and calm, soft-shaded bluish-yellow eyes. Taken to BladeClan with Dreamcatcher's help. (Elorisa) Nightmareheart - Black tom with red muzzle, white ears and cold blue eyes. Died after attempt to murder TimeClan failed by being savaged by wolves. Killed again by Phoenixfeather in the Darkfire Battle. (Phoenix) Ashfur - Pale gray tom with darker speckles and blue eyes. Died after Hollyleaf cut open his neck and tossed him onto some sharp rocks sticking out of the stream. Killed again by Sunsetstar in the Darkfire battle. (4pinkbear) Hakuryuuleap - Arrogant, aggressive, ambitious, cold, icy, stocky, muscular, broad-shouldered, sleek, short-haired, spazzy, long-legged, white tom with soft, very pale gray, almost white, paws, a faint mass of very pale gray, almost whtie, stripes in a scale-like pattern on his back, large, rather clumsy paws, long, scaley, muscular white wings, a long, thick, short-furred, sweeping tail with a black tip, and glowing, icy, cold, frosty, glimmering, large, almond-shaped, blue eyes with hard to see black speckles; his eyes seem to emanate an invisible white fire. Killed by Chiribirch and Hayaifeather in the Darkfire battle; Gingerclaw's brother; is not entirely evil; he has a strong dislike of his brother; has distant DragonClan ancestory; was taken to StarClan with Fireblaze's help. (Dove) Hopesplash - Quite beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with purple-white toes, face, chest, neck, underbelly, tail tip, ears and flecks scattered randomly through out her pelt, round, nimble paws, a long, glossy, silky, extremely soft, plumy, seemingly to have a purple glow around it and dark, smoky purple eyes with turquoise flecks in them. Timid, quiet and fear filled. Shortstar of IrisClan's younger sister. Escaped with the help of Crookedstep of EmberClan. (Aspen) Shimmerdragon - Strikingly beautiful, elegant, long-haired, slender, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, gentle, silvery-white tabby she-cat with pink paws, a long, fluffy, silky tail with an ice-blue tail tip, scattered silver patches, and beautiful, elegant, bright, shining, light, gentle, mint-colored green eyes with scattered icy-blue spots and streaks. Taken to HighwayClan with her parents' help. (Dove) Rockpelt - Quite handosme, mischievous, solidly-built, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, broad-shouldered, cynical, devious, intelligent, mottled, very dark gray, black, and very dark brown tom with white paws, a tiny dab of ginger on his muzzle, thick, soft, long, fluffy fur, and calm, intelligent, gleaming, bright amber-blue eyes that shimmer with knowledge and mischief. Taken to HighwayClan with his parents' help. (Dove) Cats Training with the Dark Forest ﻿Shadowstrike - Black tom with white speckles. DawnClan cat. 4pinkbear Flamefoot - Ginger tom with blue eyes. DawnClan Cat. (4pinkbear) Blackfur - Black tom with white paws. DawnClan cat. (4pinkbear) Lemonheart - Bright yellow tom with pale amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Eggthorn - Small, spiky cream tom with one golden ring around his left eye and amber eyes. DuneClan cat (4pinkbear) Owlsage - Pale brown tom with amber eyes. DuneClan cat. (4pinkbear) Garface - Muddy green tom with a twisted jaw and wicked red eyes. CloudClan cat.(4pinkbear) Weedslice - Long-legged, slender, pale gray tom with brown legs, long, unusually sharp claws, and pale blue eyes. Can extract energy from any living being, never needs to eat. (Elorisa) Boapaw - Sleek pale green tom with a scale-like tabby pattern. (4pinkbear) Sunshine - Large, slender pale yellow and firey-ginger tom with glowing, burning, fire-red eyes. Can make and control fire. MysticClan cat. (Elorisa) Squirrelflame - Slender, long-furred, muscular dark ginger tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy, silky-furred tail, large gray paws, powerful haunches and glowing, firey amber eyes. RockClan cat. (Elorisa) Morningwing - Slender, pale golden she-cat with large amber eyes the color of the sun. TawnyClan cat. (Elorisa) Lightningpaw - Cruel, sadistic, yet flirtatious, sadistic, cold, calm, ruthless, callous, often giggling or grinning, apathetic, uncaring, strong, domineering, bossy, curious, slender, long-haired, fluffy, slightly childish, mouthy, witty, intelligent, pale yellowish-ginger she-cat with a few very faint tabby stripes on her back, two long, antennae-like strands of fur on top of her head, long, oddly yellow claws that fade, oddly enough, to cerulean-blue, and cold green eyes. HawkClan cat. (Luna) RPG CENTER *Plans to destroy StarClan Plans to Destroy StarClan "Tigerstar, I got 'em!" Sparrowfeather called as she dragged in the flailing, ginger tom. "Ah, Flamefeather. A DeathClan cat, eh? You TRAITOR! I LET YOU TRAIN WITH ME!" Tigerstar snarled. "I don't want your stupid training!" "You are also a traitor to your clan! You killed Shadowtuft, I know." "He was the evil one!" "Hmm... bring in Shadowtuft, Sparrowfeather." Tigerstar meowed. Sparrowfeather nodded, and bounded away.... .::. She came back shortly. However, when she got there with Shadowtuft, Flamefeather was already dead! "Master Tigerstar...." "Yes, I know, I killed him. I made him choose my side: He has no memory of his past and all he remembers was a single training session with me!" Tigerstar took a step aside to reveal Flamefeather's ghostly spirit, with completely black eyes and long, ugly fangs. "My creation is conplete! What do you think, Shadowtuft?" Tigerstar meowed with evil laughter. Sparrowfeather and Shadowtuft joined in, and their bewitching, evil laughs could be heard from many miles away. "We are a step closer to defeating StarClan!"Christmasheart 19:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mistfang looks at the bright ginger-and-black pelt of Flarepaw. The young she-cat was trapped in her dream and could only be freed if a friend/relative of hers was killed and taken to the Dark Forest by force. The she-cat's normally bright red eyes were an ugly black, and her small neat ears were shredded. Glinting black claws were unsheathed, and she said, "I must help the Dark Forest defeat StarClan." Mistfang smiled evily. "Birchtree!" she called. "Come and meet the newest member of our group." They all laugh evily. Merry Christmas! o3o 15:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- (To save Flarepaw, I am sacrificing Peachfur Borrowed Flarepaw) BACK AT CAMP: "Flarepaw! You are going on a hunting patrol!" It was Peachfur, one of Flarepaw's friends, calling her name. "Flarepaw! Flarepaw?" Peachfur then gasped: Flarepaw's ears were shredded. On one of Flarepaw's paws was an unusual circle-shaped brown mark. Peachfur instantly knew that the Dark Forest had reached her. She quickly poked the mark and fell to the ground, fast asleep... ... (Also borrowing Mistfang and Birchtree) Peachfur reappeared in front of a now non-evil Flarepaw. "Flarepaw? You are-" "Quiet, brat!" That was Mistfang. Peachfur suddenly remembered the she-cat and her friend: She had helped to kill them by knocking them backwards! "You leave Flarepaw alone, you pests!" Peachfur snarled. Flarepaw slowly backed away, frightened by her friend's fierce voice. (I give permission to kill Peachfur) Christmasheart 16:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I'm using Bramblethorn to free her, and I'm saying that Dawnpoppy is expecting his kits, since we agreed they're mates Borrowed Dawnpoppy and Peachfur) Bramblethorn was sharing tounges with his mate Dawnpoppy, who was expecting his kits, when they saw Flarepaw with shredded ears and a brown mark on her paw. They saw Peachfur unconcious next to her. They poked the mark and fell unconcious by Peachfur. ... When they awoke, Peachfur and a non-evil Flarepaw were standing by them, along with Mistfang and Birchtree. "Bramblethorn! Dawnpoppy!" yelled Peachfur. "You need to kill me to free Flarepaw." "No, Peachfur," said Bramblethorn. "You kill me. It will be hard on Dawnpoppy and my siblings, but I think you have another litter of kits coming. Dawnpoppy wailed, "No, Bramblethorn! Don't do it." "I must," he said. Peachfur quickly slit his neck open and he fell, dying with an occasional gurgling cry. Dawnpoppy couldn't bear to watch her mate die. Moments later, the spirit of Bramblethorn appeared by Dawnpoppy. "Remember me," he said, before he was led away by Mistfang and Birchtree. Flarepaw quickly went back to her normal self. "W-w-what h-h-happened," she said shakily. "I killed your friend Bramblethorn to save you," said Peachfur. "He requested that it be him instea of me." Merry Christmas! o3o 16:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Please! Please give me back my Bramblethorn! Please!" Dawnpoppy wailed, frantically trying to reach her now gone forever mate. "Take me instead!" Dawnpoppy cried. Tigerstar appeared in front of them. "You sure? I can exchange your soul to free Bramblethorn!" He snarled. Peachfur quickly yanked back Dawnpoppy. "It isn't worth it, Dawnpoppy. Bramblethorn will always be with you. Would you sacrifice his kits to bring him back, while you can enjoy those kits and allow them to keep his memory alive as long as they live?" Peachfur questioned her.Dawnpoppy nodded to her, and then turned to Tigerstar. "I reject your offer. Leave my sight." She hissed, Tigerstar began meowing a horrible, evil laugh as he faded away. Then, the three cats, alone in the dark clearing, faded back to the living. ...Meanwhile, In the Dark Forest... (Borrowing Bramblethorn) "Brambleclaw! You know that DawnClan contains the last decendants of ThunderClan! I don't want another ThunderClan cat alive! How can I finish them off forever!?" Tigerstar growled. He slowly looked around. Every cat in the Dark Forest was here, plotting to destroy every little clan in the forest: Starting with DawnClan. "I-I don't know...." Brambleclaw meowed nervously. Tigerstar then turned to Flamefeather, a recent addition. "You are a DeathClan cat, a decendant of ShadowClan, I suppose? DeathClan is a well-known ally of DuskClan, which is also a DawnClan ally. How can we destroy DawnClan?" "I-I...." Flamefeather meowed with a frightened tone to his voice. He certainly didn't know. Tigerstar, finally, turned towards Bramblethorn and Coldheart. "DawnClan cats." He meowed. "Ah, yes, Coldheart. The cat who was killed by a tiny, new apprentice." Tigerstar began. "Hey, she could fly, though! She grabbed me and then dropped me!" Coldheart hissed. "SILENCE! Let. Me. Finish. Hmm.... Bramblethorn. The cat who sacrificied himself for a kit!" Tigerstar meowed. All the cats began to laugh. "Silence! Again, I say, Let me Finish! Bramblethorn has been a loyal DawnClan cat all his life, and mated with Dawnpoppy, who is also a loyal DawnClan cat, but she doesn't have DawnClan blood! She's half-DuskClan, half-rogue! His kits will have 3 bloodtypes!" Christmasheart 17:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing cats Here's Runningstar's good side: She's saving Bramblethorn and bringing him to StarClan, where he belongs! YAY Runningstar!) All the cats began to laugh again, and Tigerstar didn't seem to mind at all, for he was as well. Bramblethorn shuffled his paws nervously. Runningstar came running into the clearing with a jump. "Runningstar! You are late." Tigerstar meowed. "Shuddup, Tigerstar. Where's the newbie?" She hissed. Tigerstar then turned to Bramblethorn. All the other Dark Forest cats slowly backed away about 2 feet from Bramblethorn, and gasped. One whispered, "Why does he get chosen to talk with the mighty Runningstar!?" Runningstar whacked Bramblethorn and told him to keep moving, for they had to talk. As soon as they were farther away, Bramblethorn whispered, "Where are you taking me?" Runningstar whispered back, quietly, "I am taking you to StarClan, where you belong. I know I will be punished greatly by Tigerstar for letting you get away, but you belong here. I need you to warn Cherryflower of the Dark Forest's plans to take over StarClan and then destroy DawnClan. You must tell them everything, for I will never let this happen to my birth clan. And Bramblethorn, please tell Icefeather I love her, and tell Petalwish that I miss her greatly, too." Then, Runningstar shoved the tom out into the open, sunny area, and whispered: "Run. Go to where you belong. Hurry!" With that, he scurried away and hid behind a bush, right before Tigerstar appeared and grabbed Runningstar, and dragged the brave she-cat away. Sadly, Bramblethorn knew she was done for, and turned to see a strange pale yellow she-cat with dazzling violet eyes, and violet ears, paws, and tail-tip. "Who are you?" She hissed, obviously scenting the Dark Forest on him. "B-Bramblethorn. I was killed to save my friend Flarepaw from the Dark Forest." He stammered. The she-cat's eyes widened with sorrow. "Ah yes, I understand. Come with me. You belong here." And with that, the she-cat (Violetshadow) led Bramblethorn away from the border, to the sunny world of StarClan... ...(Meanwhile in the Dark Forest)... "Runningstar MUST be punished!" Tigerstar boomed from the Highrock. "YEAH!" The evil cats below all cheered. "We shall destroy this spirit, and make it never return!" "YEAH!" With that, Tigerstar carefully grabbed some old cat claws and nailed her to the ground. All but her head and tail, and paws, were untouched by claws. "We will leave her here for one week, and then finish her off!" "YEAH!" With that, the cats all left. (I will let someone save Runningstar, or not - this is just one of the terrible deeds of Tigerstar.) Christmasheart 20:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing cats Bramblethorn decides to save Runningstar with a plan that will work) Bramblethorn looked at the cats huddled around Runningstar. "Dewspots, Marshface, go," he whispered. Dewspots and Marshface pad out quietly and leap onto Tigerstar and Brokenstar. "Hopecloud, Amberlight, Sandfern, Scarbelly, Fireblaze ,Violetshadow. Go fight with Dewspots and Marshface," said Bramblethorn. "Songwish, Peachstar, Grayfang, Dustbriar, Nettlestrike, Clawmoon, come with me." Bramblethorn's group grabs Runningstar and rushes to StarClan. "Dewspots, Marshface, Hopecloud, Amberlight, Sandfern, Scarbelly, Fireblaze, Violetshadow. To StarClan," said Bramblethorn. The cats rush back top StarClan, with only Sandfern being injured, with a small cut on her shoulder and a nicked ear, since she took on Hawkfrost on her own. "YOU WILL PAY, BRAMBLETHORN!!!" yelled Tigerstar. Merry Christmas! o3o 21:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Darkclaw was sitting alone, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He felt angry at Shinyfern, she had killed him just for stealing her kits! He knew that she felt happy because he had been stealing everyone's kits for a long time already, and he enjoyed seeing the frightened faces of the Clan cats. He thought that they deserved it, because he had been exiled from PearlClan for trying to kill Lionclaw for stealing his love Shinyfern from him. He wanted revenge!!Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! ---- Mistfang and Birchtree looked at the strange looking she-cat by them. She had dark gray fur with pink, ginger, purple, green, blue, and red patches, a turquoise mist around her turquoise paws, and glowing, solid turquoise eyes. "What are you..." said the she-cat, but Mistfang snarled, "Quiet, you. If you don't tell us how to destroy DewClan, since you found out about it from your sister, I'll tear you to pieces." Birchtree nodded in agreement. "I refuse to tell you anything!" said the she-cat. At that, Mistfang lost her temper. She quickly lept onto the she-cat and clawed her furiously. "What's your name?" said a snarling Birchtree, who had also lost his temper, but was calmer than Mistfang. The she-cat didn't answer until her spirit appeared next to Mistfang. "I am Sorceress. I was a kittypet with my sister and brothers, Savannah, Rocky, and Chase. I don't know where Rocky and Chase are, but Savannah is happily in DewClan with a mate of her own," said Sorceress. "Come, since you were killed in a dream by a Dark Forest cat, you are trapped here forever," said Birchtree, following that with an evil laugh. Mistfang cakled. "We must make her an ally." At that, she stared into Sorceress's eyes, dulling them slightly and wiping her memory of everything except to help the Dark Forest and training with Mistfang and Birchtree. Merry Christmas! o3o 21:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Darkclaw) Darkclaw hissed at Boapaw. "WRONG WRONG WRONG!" He snarled. Boapaw sighed, and then raked his claws harshly across Darkclaw's flank. "Better, ya piece of Crow-food?" Boapaw snarled. Darkclaw's eyes lit up with fascination for the young tom. Crowfeather padded up. "Quit goofing around, Darkclaw! GET TO WORK!" He hissed, and padded away to Garface. "Do this!" He hissed, raking his claws against the tree. Garface nodded and repeated Crowfeather's moves. "Perfect!" Crowfeather hissed. ... Ashfur and Brambleclaw were sharing tongues and talking about how much they hated Squirrelflight. "I want to kill her all over again!" Brambleclaw meowed. Ashfur nodded with sympathy. "I wish I had succeeded." Ashfur mewed. "Ah, I agree. She was a no-good, lying little monster!" Brambleclaw hissed. Hollyleaf padded into the clearing, her pelt sleek and well-groomed. "Ashfur. Brambleclaw. Haven't seen you for a while. Hear ya talking about Squirrelflight. May I join you?" she meowed, slowly moving towards them. The two cats nodded to her and began to chat. ... (If StarClan cats can have kits, why not the Dark Forest? DUN, DUN, DUUUN!) Crookedshadow clawed a heart-shape into the tree, and then tore it apart. "I hate Icefeather!" he snarled. "Why did I tell her to take Darkgaze as a mate after my death?" he snarled. Mousescar, Icefeather's sister, was there with him. "We will have better kits than Icefeather or those StarClan cats! We can make them mature in no time, so they do not have to live down in that filthy place we once called home!" she mewed. Crookedshadow licked her cheek. "Our kits are." And with that, two beautiful she-kits appeared in front of them. "Oh, Crookedshadow!" Mousescar cried, licking his pelt gratefully. He stifled a purr back to her, and then turned to the young, but bright, silver she-kit. "Let's name her Graykit." he mewed, licking her small pelt. Mousescar looked at the little pale brown she-kit. "Heatherkit." ---- Irisshade growled at Squirrelpaw and Sunshine, long claws unsheathing. "Get it right next time! I'm not training you to fight kits!" she hissed, cuffing the yellow-and-ginger MysticClan cat on the muzzle. He hissed, and recoiled, slashing her ear with heated claws. Squirrelpaw hissed, and raced under the gray-and-white she-cat's underbelly. Irisshade growled in pain, and clawed Squirrelpaw on the ear, tearing it. She also reared over and bit Sunshine's tail-tip off. "Never put your guard down Sunshine! Your tail-tip would still be intact if you hadn't!" she growled, licking her burnt ear. "And Squirrelpaw, you never attack the underbelly of a larger cat! They could drop down on you, crushing your insignificant life." she spat. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 16:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing cats Kits born in the Dark Forest actually grow older. StarClan just doesn't know its the same for their kits, too! Cats that are not born in the Dark Forest and are living are not technically apprentices because they cannot recieve a specific mentor. If your cat was born here then they get specific mentors. Also, Heatherkit and Graykit are just pretending to kill cats in the living clans - they won't really die! Finally, when Hawkfrost says "pure" that means a certain cat was born in the Dark Forest. Crookedshadow is one who was sent as a kit to DawnClan to be raised until a Dark Forest cat returns to take him back.) Heatherkit was attacking Irisshade playfully with Graykit. Irisshade pretended to die, and then Heatherkit laughed evilly. "Ha, ha, Burrstar! I defeated you!" Graykit took down Hawkfrost and pretended to be ripping apart his "wings". Hawkfrost let out a fake agonizing cry of defeat and pretended to die, too. He winked at Mousescar right before his head hit the grass. "I have killed Weedcloud!" Graykit squeaked. Heatherkit narrowed her eyes at Graykit. "Weedcloud is a CloudClan cat, not a DawnClan cat!" the pale brown she-kit hissed. Graykit's eyes widened with embarressment. "Oops!" she squeaked. "You can get up now, Hawkfrost and Irisshade, our training is done!" they both mewed. Hawkfrost padded over to Mousescar. "Those are some fine kits you have there, Mousescar. Whose the father?" "Crookedshadow." "Ah, a pure. That means these kits have fine bloodlines. I want to mentor Heatherkit, she seems to be progressing more-" "Both my kits are just as good!" "Graykit can't remember which cat is in which clan, though. I will take in Heatherkit and give Graykit to Crowfeather." Mousescar sighed and nodded to Hawkfrost, who slowly left with her little kit. Crowfeather, like a shadow, slunk in and then, shortly after, disappeared with Graykit into the darkness. .::. Darkenedfish purred to Dawningsnow. "I heard Mousescar and Crookedshadow had kits together...." Dawningsnow meowed. Darkenedfish leaned over, closer to Dawningsnow, and whispered, "Why can't we have some?" Then, right in front of her eyes, three beautiful kits appeared in front of them. "They are wonderful!" Dawningsnow rasped, tears coming to her eyes. This is the best thing that ever happened to her. Then, an angry though came through her mind. Why am I here? I fell off a cliff and ended up here because of TIGERSTAR! I fell asleep in the middle of falling and he came and killed me! ''She turned angrily to Darkenedfish and saw his handsome, loving face. Something similar had happened to him, long ago. .::.Flashback of Darkenedfish's.::. "Flametail!" Darkenedfish yowled. He ran to the edge of the water and saw Flametail struggle to hold on, and try to get out of the dark water. "Don't do it, Darkenedfish! It's an ORDER!" Blackstar hissed. Darkenedfish looked at Blackstar wih hostility. He slashed Blackstar's neck, making him begin to lose a life. Darkenedfish took in as much breath he could and jumped in, deep and sunk in fast. He finally saw Flametail's bright ginger pelt struggling against the current. He began to swim over and then saw Jayfeather swim over and grab Flametail. "Darkenedfish!" a yowl sounded around him. He looked up through the opening and saw his mate, Ivytail trying to get him to return. He stuck his head out and sucked in more breath. "Darkenedfish, no!' She cried as he slowly went back under the water. He saw Jayfeather let go of Flametail, and the ginger tom slowly sunk. Quietly, Darkenedfish hid from the tom. Quickly, he swam over, grabbing Flametail. Slowly, he pulled the tom up, out of the water and lay him gently on the ice. "Flametail...you can get up now, your safe..." he rasped. Flametail didn't answer. He used his big paw to shake the cat's pelt. "Flametail!" Again, no reply. Flametail wasn't breathing. He was dead. Darkenedfish suddenly couldn't feel his paws. His vision was beginning to fade. "Ivytail!" he yowled. Ivytail ran over, trying to comfort him. He slowly backed away. His vision disappeared. "I can't see!" His vision popped back up as Blackstar, furious, ran over and knocked him backwards into the water. He let out a piercing cry as he slowly began to sink into the water. He couldn't feel his legs at all. Cries from above sounded around him and angry yowls at Blackstar hit his ears. Slowly, he hit the bottom of the lake. His legs began to work again as he slowly paddled upwards. His chest screamed for air. He kicked his hind legs and his head popped up out of the water. He struggled upwards as Ivytail appeared at his range of vision. "Ivytail....help...me...." His paw touched hers as he slowly began to come back up. Blackstar came up to the heavily tired Darkenedfish and hissed, "You are a traitor to ShadowClan! You will go to the Dark Forest when you die!" "No he isn't! He almost saved Flametail! You were trying to stop him from saving a medicine cat, Fox-heart!" Ivytail hissed at Blackstar. Darkenedfish took one last look at the sun and his mate before allowing himself to sleep... He woke up in a dark, dark forest. "Where am I?" He hissed. Suddenly, something appeared in front of him. A dark tabby. "Who are-" The tom cut him off with a single slice to the neck. "You will now walk these forests forever!" The tabby meowed with an evil laughter. Christmasheart 13:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ivyfrost flicked his dark brown tabby tail as he snarled at Squirrelpaw. "Do you even try to do the moves that Irisshade teaches you? My kits could do better, and they were just born!" he spat, unsheathing his long claws. Squirrelpaw flinched, and flattened her ginger ears against her head. "I'll do better next time, I promise..." Ivyfrost snorted. "There won't be a next time if you keep acting like this!" Squirrelpaw nodded, looking away from Ivyfrost's green eyes, which were now all but blazing with hatred, not to mention the silver fire. Ivyfrost stalked off, in the direction of Irisshade and his kits, tail drooping. '.::.' Irisshade licked little Nebulakit on the head as Ivyfrost walked in. "How was Squirrelpaw's training?" she mewed, licking his flank. Ivyfrost scowled. "Terrible. She seems to have no memory for...anything!" he finnished, gripping his claws in the moss-covered ground. Irisshade looked at him, and then back at her kits. "The kits are doing well, I've named them Nebulakit and Cometkit." The dark brown tom's eyes brightened. "That's great!" he purred, and watched his kits play with his mate. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 15:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dimkit squealed at the sight of her father. Shadykit only hid behind her two sisters, waiting to attack her father. Snowkit's cold dark eyes met Shadykit's and the two began to tussle in the ground. Christmasheart 23:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Softkit will eventually be sent down to CloudClan by Tigerheart, hence the wings) Mistfang looked at her mate, Tigerheart. The tabby tom had always loved Dovewing, but he was killed before he could say he loved her. Now they were mates with one kit, Softkit (Tigerheart named her for her thick, soft pelt and wings, or so she thought. She was really named for her attitude, very sweet, soft, kind, and non-evil.). Mistfang tried training Softkit to destroy StarClan, but Tigerheart was trying to nudge her down the path of good (unknown to Mistfang). Now Softkit was playing with Mysticpaw and Morningpaw, Sorceress's two kits. Merry Christmas! o3o 21:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icestorm looked at the sunny field of StarClan fade into a shadowy forest. She dreaded this time of year, for it was the time that she was forced to go tho the Dark Forest for murdering one cat. She had a good reason for killing Marshface. He had tried to steal prey from TawnyClan territory. Yet no one believed her, and some said that she was trespassing on 'DawnClan' territory. It wasn't fair! Birrchtree just had to kill her in her dreams. Merry Christmas! o3o 01:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Icestorm) Angrily, Shadypaw bounded away from her sister. .::.Two hours later.::. Shadypaw bumped into something soft. Looking up, she saw an unfamiliar, mourning cat. "Um...hello?" Shadypaw meowed. The cat turned around. Her gentle paw lifted up and tapped her forehead. "Hello, young one, I am Icestorm." Christmasheart 18:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay if Icestorm is now Shadypaw's mentor?) Hawkfrost and Heatherpaw had been training all day. "You are complete with your training. It is time for the final treatment, so you will never fade and become a full warrior." .::. Soon, they got to their destination. Graypaw was also there with her mentor, Crowfeather. Her eyes looked fiercer than ever. Heatherpaw was impressed. Hawkfrost, Crowfeather, and Tigerstar all bounded up the rock. Many cats began surrounding the area. Even Shadypaw, who had disappeared, had showed up again with a mentor, Icestorm. Graypaw and Heatherpaw stood still in their spots. "Today is an important day. Two young cats will become full Dark Forest Warriors. Graypaw, you are now known as Grayslither, after the first StarClan warrior you destroyed, Shadowslither. Heatherpaw, you will now be known as Heatherleap, for you will leap to success! Come up here for the next part!" Tigerstar meowed. Grayslither and Heatherleap bounded up the rock and sat down by their mentors. "You must battle your mentors to prove you are ready." Tigerstar meowed with a laugh of evil. Heatherleap narrowed her eyes. .::. (Dark Water makes cats pure evil. It may creep you out towards the end of the post.) Heatherleap latched onto Hawkfrost's back, letting her claws sink into it. Mousescar began cheering for her daughter. Heatherleap flipped him upside down. He lashed around, throwing her off. She let out a bloodcurdling snarl and lept at him, biting deep into his neck. Then, he fell down with a cry of defeat. Blood formed a puddle around him. However, he didn't fade. Not one bit. "Heatherleap won!" Tigerstar meowed. "Good try Hawkfrost, you taught her very well. Now, Grayslither, face Crowfeather." Grayslither quietly raised her haunches. Crowfeather darted forward at her, but she was ready. She leaped up and he ran right into the tree! He let out a yowl of pain and rubbed his nose with his paw. Grayslither's pelt, however, disappeared in the thick, dark gray leaves of the tree. He looked up, tryng to find her. She sat there until he gave up. "Has Grayslither gave up?" Snowpaw laughed from the crowd. Heatherleap and Mousescar both sighed. Then, all of a sudden, Grayslither leaped out of the trees onto Crowfeather's back. Like her sister, she bit into his neck and he fell to the ground. Heatherleap let out a cheer. Grayslither's eyes warmed up. "We both made it!" The two began chatting quickly and happily as the cats cheered. "We completed it! We are Dark Forest Warriors!" "Not quite yet." Tigerstar leaped down and sliced a nick into Grayslither's ear, and raked his claws against her flank. Grayslither fell to the ground, pain searing her pelt. Then, Heatherleap unsheathed her long black claws and began attacking Tigerstar. He only reared up and did the same to her. "Now, Hawkfrost, the Dark Water! Pour it on them!" Tigerstar yowled after chasing the crowd away into the darker forests. Hawkfrost looked at Heatherleap and poured it on her. Then, just as he was about to do Grayslither, Crowfeather got up and rammed into him. The water ran into the ground. Crowfeather began brawling against Hawkfrost. "Grayslither doesn't need it!" he hissed, slicing his claws into Hawkfrost's cheek. Hawkfrost then pinned him to the ground. "Yes she does!" he yowled. Tigerstar then vanished into the woods. Grayslither then got up to see her mentor being slashed at, over and over again. She saw Heatherleap trembling furociously, and twitching a little. Finally, it stopped. Heatherleap's eyes opened up, revealing gleaming red eyes, like her father's. "Heatherleap?" Grayslither meowed in a small, scared voice. Heatherleap got up and hissed, then leaped onto Grayslither. Christmasheart 19:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear: I don't mind it if Icestorm is Shadypaw's mentor, but (I am refering to Darkenedfish's flashback) Blackstar is MY cat, and he never said that. I also don't like the fact that you made him lose a life. It's the Boulderstar incident all over again) Firepelt hissed at Tigerheart. He hated him and his daughter, Softpaw, whom he now had to mentor. The only cat he liked here was his mate, Icestorm. The two of them were killed in the same dream by Mistfang and Birchtree and were sentenced here for half a year every year. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I'm SO Sorry! Borrowing Cats) Grayslither threw her sister off. Heatherleap fell into the creek, washing off all the Dark Water. Heatherleap's eyes opened slowly and painfully, revealing her normal eyes. "Grayslither?" she rasped. "Heatherleap!" Grayslither cried out, running to her sister. She pulled her sister out of the rocky creek and began licking her slick, wet pelt. Christmasheart 22:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- (It's okay. He lost his fourth life then and quickly lost the rest after that. Rowanclaw succeded him (RPed by Elorisa) and then Ivytail (RPed by me). Just remember to check the Ancient Clan pages about that. Also, if you check Ancient ThunderClan, you will see that Brambleclaw is my cat also.) Brambleclaw hissed as Bellsong attempted to pin him down. He flipped over, crushing the delicate she-cat underneath him. Or so he thought. Bellsong saw him doing this and lept off of him before he could crush her. She saw his underbelly was exposed and raked her claws down it. Brambleclaw lay limp, blood pooling around him. He didn't fade, but instead got to his paws. "Good job, Bellsong, but there's always room for improvment," he said. "When you do the leap-and-hold technique, try to dig your claws into the areas around the face or into the neck, not the back, although you did well noticing I was trying to crush you and spotting my exposed belly." Bellsong beamed, her eyes glowing. ☯Silver Bells☮ 01:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I BC Tigerstar, Mapleshade, and Sparrowfeather) Tigerstar slunk back to the two she-cats waiting for him. Mapleshade hissed angrily when she saw that Phoenixfeather was not there, while Sparrowfeather flicked her tail angrily. "She didn't come, or did you let her get the better of you?" Mapleshade taunted. "Like you'd care, Mapleshade," Tigerstar spat. "What are we going to do? I thought she'd join us...after all, she doesn't have DawnClan blood, right?" Sparrowfeather meowed. "Oh, how wrong you are. She is descended from that fool Firestar!" Tigerstar snarled. The two she-cats gasped. Tigerstar raised his head to the dark sky. "If we are to win over her, we have to find some other way to get her on our side. And let's hope the next time she'll join us," he meowed. Meanwhile, Phoenixfeather sneezed as she took a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. Was someone talking about her? Shrugging, she went back to eating.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. As much as I hate being evil, I gotta do this. Also, 4pinkbear, since Phoenixfeather has the only votes for killing Tigerstar, does that mean she can kill him?) Nightmareheart and Tigerstar sat on a rock together, Nightmareheart's tail twitching. "It's almost time. And we failed with that ginger fool," the black tom hissed. "I know, Nightmareheart, but if this works, we can finally destroy those pathetic Clans," Tigerstar informed. Nightmareheart nodded. "Prepare to die, TimeClan. And when I kill each and every one of you, you'll finally know the pain I suffered," he growled softly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 18:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stormclaw fluffed out his thick black fur, amber eyes soft. He didn't want to be here anymore. Tuomas Wright; Ace Attorney 23:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvermask and Bronzefire sat on a tree branch. "Nightmareheart took pity on a kit, eh?" Bronzefire meowed. "Yeah, the softhearted fool. Bronzefire, what do you think we should do?" Silvermask meowed. Bronzefire gazed at the tom and flicked his tail. They answered at the same time: "Get revenge on the Clans who ousted us." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thats easy for you to say", Swampclaw walked out of the shadows, "I dont deserve to be here. He growled, "I really did love Honyleaf I did! But I just had to be thrown in here, in this dump for it, With you losers. Swampclaw growled. I'm really going to enjoy this! 01:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- " So, if I get to take down SnowClan with you two then itll be for Honeyleaf, Swampclaw meowed, "Those murderous foxhearts!" "I will aim straight for Loudstar's heart and get my revenge!" Swampclaw licked his paw, "So." he said to Silvermask and Bronzefire. "We in this together?" I'm really going to enjoy this! 01:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Swampclaw is a wise looking but evil cat who ever since wanted revenge on SnowClan for exiling his mate, Honeyleaf for unknown reasons, SnowClan spotted her on their territory and killed her, ever since then Swampclaw has vowed to take revenge on SnowClan, Before Honleaf was exiled she and Swampclaw had a kit, Smokepaw, Swampclaw has tried numerous times trying to convince his son to train in the dark forest, now here swampclaw is, in the Dark Forest With cats he hates) I'm really going to enjoy this! 02:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvermask grinned. "Of course," he purred, evilly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swampclaw, grinned evily, "Good" he purred "We the dark forest shall destroy the clans Tonight!! I'm really going to enjoy this! 03:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You've got to be faster, Lightningpaw!" hissed Gingerclaw as he swiped hard at the yellow-ginger apprentice, managing to tear her left ear. Lightningpaw scrambled to her paws and repeated the move, attempting to pin her mentor down. This time, she succeded. "How was that?!" she mewed, proud of herself. "You need more work," hissed the ginger tom back to her. "What do you expect from me?!" mewed Lightningpaw, exasperated. "I was made an apprentice a half-moon ago! I came here to learn battle techniques, because Winddragon won't teach me anything related to that yet!" "Leave her be, Gingerclaw," mewed Razorstrike as he padded over, his silver fur gleaming. Gingerclaw grumbled something incoherent and stalked away angrily. Xaldin; The Whirlwind Lancer '' 21:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- As soon as she fell asleep, Lightningpaw entered the Dark Forest, unaware that Winddragon was secretly watching her. "Ah, Lightningpaw," mewed Gingerclaw. "You've arrived." From his hiding spot, Winddragon's eyes widened. He knew his apprentice was training here, but he had no clue that it was with Gingerclaw. Lightningpaw nodded. I've seen enough, thought Winddragon, having pieced everything together. Lightningpaw is training with the bloodthirsty Gingerclaw. That spells nothing but trouble. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swampclaw, Nightfrost, Wolfface, and Shredfeather all sat in a clearing surrounded by dead gorse. "We should do something like Murder Russetstar!" Wolfface snarled with a scarred smile. "No we will take revenge on all four of the clans at once." Swampclaw mewed. "Loudstar retired, now Creekwillow is the leader." Shredfeather jumped up. "Ok then lets kill Loudshadow while he's weak." Swampclaw shook his head. "Age will kill Loudshadow we must focus on Creekstar." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC)